


Burn

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fire, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore tra Tsuna e Hayato è come una fiamma che rischia di bruciare entrambi.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt dell’11 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada. When there is a flame someon’es bound to get burned.

Burn

__

_Quando c'è una fiamma qualcuno è destinato a essere bruciato._

La luce elettrica era fioca, ma la luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra.

Risuonava lo sfrigolare dell'olio, una goccia volò dalla padella colma di cotolette e ricadde sulla mano minuta di Sawada.

Tsuna gemette di dolore, portandosi la mano alla bocca, era rossa e pulsava.

" _Aaaah_ , mi sono scottato!" si lamentò.

Gokudera accorse e spense il fuoco.

" Vo-volete che vi accompagni all'ospedale?" chiese.

Tsuna negò, diventando bluastro in volto.

"M-ma no, non è grave" disse.

Raggiunse il tavolo e si sedette, agitando la mano in aria.

< Preferisco morire per le ustioni che tornare in quel posto infernale! > pensò.

Sorrise appena, guardando Hayato.

"Grazie lo stesso, Gokudera-kun".

Gokudera bagnò una pezzuola, gliela avvolse intorno alla mano e gli baciò il polso.

"Siete sempre così coraggioso" mormorò.

Tsuna arrossì, si sporse e gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra.

"E tu sei sempre premuroso" sussurrò.

Abbassò il capo guardandosi le scarpe.

< Non ho mai il coraggio di dirgli come stanno le cose davvero, mi sento bruciare di vergogna per non essere come appaio ai suoi occhi > pensò.

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Hanno proprio un buon odore. Potremmo mangiarli insieme durante un film stasera" propose con tono gentile.

Tsuna gli avvolse le braccia al collo, lo baciò più approfonditamente, stringendogli la maglia tra i pugni. Si scostò, gli carezzò il petto sopra la maglia e sorrise, rosso in volto.

"Almeno qualcosa so farla davvero" disse.

Gokudera gli si sedette accanto, stringendolo a sè.

"Voi sareste perfetto anche se non faceste altro che questo" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna sorrise, lo baciò di nuovo e gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia, stringendogli i fianchi.

< Forse lo sa che non so fare le cose. Forse me lo dice per non farmi scoraggiare. D'altronde si tratta di Gokudera-kun, è troppo intelligente per non averlo notato > si disse.

Si scostò, si morse il labbro e giocherellò con il bordo della propria maglietta.

"Ci sono anche altre cose che voglio fare con te" sussurrò.

Avvampò del tutto e si nascose il capo tra le mani.

< _Nyaaaah_! È stato imbarazzantissimo!  >.

Gokudera gli prese la mano nella propria.

"Ditemi cosa" soffiò.

Tsuna emise dei bassi mugolii, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"L-lo sai che mi vergogno" protestò.

Deglutì, si sfilò la maglia rimanendo a petto nudo e guardò in terra.

< Mi fa sentire un po' un maniaco, ma ho bisogno di lui > pensò.

Gokudera avvampò e deglutì.

< È come se fosse una fiamma > pensò.

Lo avvolse tra le braccia e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

Tsuna arrossì, lo guardò di sottecchi rigirandosi la maglia tra le mani, sentiva il petto di Hayato tiepido contro il proprio.

"Non... Non vuoi?".

"Se vi vergognate, allora permettete che non siano le parole a unirci" disse. Lo baciò con più passione.

Tsuna ricambiò il bacio con foga, stringendosi a lui. Gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia e andò a carezzargli i capezzoli, giocandoci tra pollice e indice.

Gokudera socchiuse le labbra arrossate dando vita a un gemito, mentre aiutava Tsuna a sfilarsi la maglietta.

Tsuna gli carezzò il petto pallido, scostò il capo per guardarne la linea dei muscoli appena accennata e arrossì. Gli passò l'indice tra i pettorali, sorridendo.

"T-tu sei... Davvero stupendo, Hayato".

"Voi siete il mio sogno" disse Gokudera, slacciandosi i pantaloni.

Prese la mano di lui e se la passò sul petto.

Tsuna ridacchiò nascondendo il capo contro la spalla di Hayato, gli slacciò i pantaloni e avvampò.

"Invece per me tu sei molto reale, proprio come la fiamma che mi ha bruciato".

"Voi ardete me" rispose Hayato.

Sì abbassò i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia e i boxer.

Baciò la spalla con le labbra tremanti.

Tsuna si tolse i pantaloni e i boxer, gli prese i fianchi e lo trasse a sé.

"Quando c'è una fiamma qualcuno è destinato a essere bruciato" disse.

"Allora arderemo insieme. Io vi amo" rispose Gokudera. Gli prese le mani nelle proprie e le baciò.

Tsuna sorrise, gli carezzò le natiche arrossendo e lo spinse verso di sé.

"Se ci sei tu, ho meno paura anche di ardere" mormorò.

Lo baciò con foga, spingendo l'erezione pulsante verso l'altro.

Gokudera gli accarezzò i glutei ed entrò delicatamente dentro di lui, iniziando a muoversi dentro Tsuna.

"Con voi... non temo niente... Decimo" esalò.

Lo bacio tra i capelli.

< Qui è dove arde la sua fiamma >.

Tsuna gemette, andò a sfiorare con la punta delle dita il membro di Hayato e arrossì, gli occhi castani liquidi.

< È così delicato, che bruciare con lui diventa dolce. Hayato è davvero speciale > pensò.

Prese a muoversi andandogli incontro.

Hayato lo accarezzava, penetrandolo sempre più a fondo, lasciandosi sfuggire dei mugolii di piacere.

Tsuna gli andò a stringere le spalle, muovendosi velocemente contro di lui, dibattendo i fianchi con il volto arrossato e le labbra schiuse da cui uscivano gemiti rauchi.

Gokudera lo baciò con foga, mentre i suoi movimenti si facevano più scoordinati.

Tsuna prese ad ansimare con foga, lo strinse e gli nascose il capo contro il petto, venendo con un urletto.

Lo sperma scivolò lungo le sue gambe abbronzate e Gokudera scivolò fuori di lui.

"Insieme affronteremo qualsiasi fiamma" sussurrò Hayato, venendo a sua volta.

< Temevo che il fuoco mi avrebbe distrutto ed era la sua medesima paura. Insieme possiamo affrontarla >.

Tsuna si rilassò contro di lui, sorrise.

"Anche io ti amo, Hayato" mormorò.

 


End file.
